


【高官X撒撒】無題（繁體版）

by yayhahaha



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: Anonymous/Sa Beining





	【高官X撒撒】無題（繁體版）

酒席上，陳總把酒往前推了一下。

「來，小撒，你喝了它，然後她，」陳總一臉怡然自得地指了指撒貝寧身後被自己剛才的舉動嚇得發抖的女孩：「就算了。」

「撒哥…...他放了藥......要不你別喝了......」女孩依舊縮在撒貝寧身後，輕輕拉了拉他的袖子。

撒貝寧只是握了握女孩的手，示意她不用擔心自己，然後舉起酒杯乾了那杯酒。

「我堂堂央視居然還能和您這種人扯上關係，還真是三生有幸。」

陳總半低下頭微微一笑：「好說好說。」

「既然陳總您再無貴幹，那我們先就離開了。」說罷撒貝寧虛抱著女孩，帶著她離開那一桌子。

藥性起得很快，撒貝寧陪著領導應酬著其他來賓，過了一會兒就感覺頭暈目眩，雙腿一陣陣地發軟無力。開始自己還能夠靠深呼吸勉強支撐著，但隨著時間一分一秒的推移，撒貝寧覺得眼前越來越模糊。

「大家不好意思，我先去一下洗手間。」好不容易裝作沒事地說完這句話，撒貝寧腳步急促地踏進了洗手間。

用了冷水洗臉，腦袋發昏的感覺似乎有點舒緩。撒貝寧決定用冷水再洗一把臉，但正當他雙手接水往臉上拍的時候，一個人在他脖子重重一擊。

撒貝寧悶哼一聲，本來就很混沌的腦袋更加發暈，眼皮止不住地往下垂，他抗拒不了地心引力，只能倒在地上。

失去意識之前，撒貝寧甚至還來不及呼救。

*

被放在地毯上的人偏了偏頭，皺著眉，半睜開的眼睛似乎一時適應不了刺眼的燈光復又閉上了。過了幾秒終於又睜開了眼睛，卻是對焦了一會兒才恢復一個法制節目主持人的眼神的銳利。

我這是在哪裏？

這是......床腳…...床頭櫃......燈......小冰箱......我在......酒店房間......？

撒貝寧動了兩下，發現自己雙手雙腳都被繩子綁住。

浴室的水聲停了，一個人圍著白色毛巾出來。

「喲，小撒你可是醒了。」

逆著光看清了來人的樣貌，撒貝寧面無表情的開口：「陳總，您這樣做，最少都要蹲五年。」

「你覺得，」他蹲下來：「我會害怕嗎？」

他站起來拍了兩下手，房間外面的另外兩個穿黑西裝的男人推來房門進來，其中一人手裏拿著一個銀色的箱子。

「把那個給他打了。」

話音剛落，其中一個男人就按著撒貝寧，另外一個打開箱子拿出裏面的針筒，粗暴地捲起撒貝寧的袖子扎下去。

「出去吧。」

房間裏又只剩下了撒貝寧和男人。

男人很清楚那針筒裏的是什麼藥。他沒有再理會撒貝寧，轉身坐在了沙發上看起了書。

今天晚上第二次了。撒貝寧自嘲地想。

過了一會兒，撒貝寧只覺得自己越來越熱，熱得他不禁懷疑男人關掉了冷氣，但他抬眼看見冷氣機上的綠色燈，才一下子明白，自己中了什麼藥，而這個藥他媽的開始顯現藥效了。身體越來越熱，撒貝寧只能憑藉著僅有的意志，勉力控制自己不要像電視劇裏的悲情女主角一般悲哀地求饒。

男人滿意地聽著房間裏迴盪著逐漸加大的喘息，他從沙發中起來，看著躺在地上的撒貝寧。他閉著眼睛，雙頰因為藥物而變得嫣紅，皺著眉頭咬著下唇，身體因為高溫而不停地滲著汗。

真是天生一副欠操的樣子。

「撒老師你這麼熱，讓我幫你降降溫吧。」

男人右手抓住衣領一提，便把毫無抵抗力量的撒貝寧拎到床邊。男人掃視了一下房間，從籃裏拿過了水果刀，一割然後雙手一扯，本來緊緊包裹著緊緻的臀部和修長的雙腿的西裝褲馬上變得支離破碎，不消幾秒，撒貝寧下身便是再無遮掩。

然後一瓶冰可樂被扔到自己眼前。

「你幹什麼！放開我！」

因為雙腿被綁著，加上雙手被背在身後，撒貝寧完全使不上力氣。他只能任由男人分開自己的臀瓣，他能感覺男人兩隻手指從會陰摸到穴口，然後只帶著玻璃瓶上的水氣，幾乎沒有任何潤滑地硬闖了進來。不習慣承受歡愛的地方被強行侵入，生澀的疼痛抽去了撒貝寧大部分的力氣。

「撒老師，你裏面真熱。」男人的手指毫不憐惜地在裏面攪動，又模仿著抽插的動作進進出出，粗糙的手指和指甲摩擦著內壁，惹得撒貝寧又是一陣瑟縮。

男人抽出了手指，然後拿起了床上的可樂，「啪」的一聲撬開了瓶蓋。

「這麼熱，等一下要熱壞了的。」

沒有給被凌虐的人兒任何心理準備，可樂瓶的開口便被塞進了那火熱的地方。

剛開封的可樂流入腸道，奔騰的二氧化碳衝擊著剛才那草率的擴張帶來的微小傷口，帶來了類似於電擊的刺痛，還有那可樂的低溫並沒有讓後穴麻木，反而像燎原的火，流經之處都無一倖免地變得更加敏感。

從後穴傳來的那從未體會過的感覺伴著疼痛隨著脊椎一點點爬上大腦，撒貝寧的上身只能無力地趴在床上，頭頂在床單上赫赫的喘著氣，腿根因為這過分的刺激而顫抖著。

男人微微抬起瓶子，可樂更加肆意地灌進去。撒貝寧終於憋不住「啊」地叫出聲，汗水早已濕透了頭髮。

「太冰了啊啊啊啊…...」

看到瓶子裏的可樂差不多見底了，男人終於仁慈地拔出了瓶子，瓶子離開穴口時甚至還發出「噗」的一聲。穴口一時半刻還合不上，深褐色的可樂就那麼又緩緩地流出來，流到白色的地毯上，留下一道道痕跡。

男人的手指在穴口打轉，惋惜地開口：「光是可樂瓶就紅腫成這樣了，等下我進來，撒老師您這裏豈不是要流血？」

撒貝寧本來就很疲倦，現在經過這番折騰早已說不出話，腿根和大腿還在不能自制地抖著，似乎連跪著都有困難。男人沒有得到意想中的反擊，也沒有生氣，他摸了一把那因為不見天日而十分白皙的屁股，大力地蹂躪著那有彈性的臀瓣，最後狠狠地拍上兩下作為收結，皮膚上馬上就出現兩個紅色的手掌印。可憐好不容易稍微平復喘息的撒貝寧又亂了呼吸的節奏，臀部因為疼痛而繃緊著，更多可樂從後穴流出來。男人俯身下去舔了舔大腿根。

「這可樂真甜。」

雖然冰涼的可樂進了身體，但那自身體內部不斷醞釀的燥熱卻沒有被壓制。男人把撒貝寧翻過身來，使他面對著自己。男人這才發現，撒貝寧紅著眼角，生理淚水不斷在眼眶裏打轉，下唇都被咬出了絲絲血跡。

就著體內殘餘的可樂，男人分開撒貝寧的腿就那麼捅了進去，一如既往地沒有給身下人任何適應的時間便大開大合地肏起來。男人的陰莖又粗又長，一進去操弄起來便頂到了前列腺，撒貝寧只得仰著頭，疼痛早已幻化成了自己不願承認的快感，被頂到前列腺的酥麻讓他只能爽得張著嘴發不出任何聲音。男人的陰囊隨著動作的晃動著，撞擊著撒貝寧的臀瓣，發出「啪啪」的聲音。

才操弄了兩下，撒貝寧就忍不住射了出來。

男人沾著那奶白的精液，送到了撒貝寧的嘴裏，把手指上的精液蹭到他舌頭上又抽了出來。他可不想堵住撒貝寧的嘴，他要聽他的呻吟和喘息。

「撒老師，怪不得你形容做愛是『為愛情鼓掌』。」

「不要了......要死了......」男人沒有等待不應期過去，下下直中紅心的攻擊早已擊潰了撒貝寧的理智，他被綁著的手只能在空中無力地抓著，眼神迷離。

「撒老師，爽嗎？」

男人說著又加大了力度，他的腰像打樁一樣一下下往前頂弄著，撒貝寧背靠著床，連床都跟著搖晃起來。撒貝寧嗚嗚地搖著頭。

「喔？不爽嗎？」男人突然放慢了速度，一個字一下地操著，腰富有技巧地扭換著角度，使得龜頭在每次撞上前列腺後還會研磨一圈才離開，撒貝寧終於哭叫出聲，眼淚沿著臉頰可憐兮兮地流下來。

「說，爽不爽？」

「爽…...爽......」

「誰把你操得這麼爽啊？」

「你......」

「什麼？」

「啊啊…...陳總啊…...是陳總你......把我操得這麼爽......」

似乎嫌這姿勢不夠深，男人雙手一托，把那央視台柱往自己一攬，於是他便徹底坐在了自己的碩大上面，那陰莖頂到前所未有的深度，撒貝寧軟了身子，整個人埋在了男人的肩窩裏。男人壞笑著向上動作，主持人隨著慣性又揚起了頭，趁著那空檔男人咬上了喉結。

「啊…...真的不要了......求求......求你.......」

「剛才還說爽，現在又說不要了，撒老師你真不誠實。」男人伸手在撒貝寧的慾望上擼了兩下，撒貝寧又顫抖著射了出來。

「嗚......真的不要了......」

撒貝寧帶著哭腔的沙啞的嗓子求饒，那就像是催化劑，男人終於射了今天晚上的第一次。隨著男人的釋放，撒貝寧終於支撐不住昏睡過去。

在這一晚，也數不清男人要了撒貝寧多少次，那被下了藥的人只是在操到清醒和操到昏厥的狀態之間徘徊，到了後半夜，撒貝寧只能嗯嗯地哼著。到男人終於決定放過他的時候，他就像是雨後街角破碎的娃娃，身上混著汗水、淚水、血和精液，失去男人的支撐，他只能軟綿綿地躺在同樣髒得很的地毯上。

男人去洗了澡，出來看見被搜出來的撒貝寧的手機在茶几上。他隨意看了看，屏幕上顯示著一個叫海東的人的幾百個未接來電，就是到現在他還在不停地打來。男人再瞄了瞄電量，只剩不到百分之十了，男人冷笑一聲，接了電話。

「xx酒店2603號房。」

說罷馬上掛了電話。

——END——


End file.
